Overhead or garage doors are utilized in all types of residential and commercial applications to close off various building openings. Also, these types of doors are utilized in over-the-road trucks. Typically, the doors include horizontal panels which are hinged together and move vertically with respect to the opening. The panels include rollers at their ends, which move in tracks. In addition, springs or elastic members may be coupled to the panels. The rollers and the spring may assist in vertical movement.
As the doors move vertically, the panels articulate with respect to one another typically creating an opening between two adjacent panels about a hinge. The opening increases in size as the panels further articulate about one another. As the opening size increases, the propensity of the opening to receive foreign objects or debris increases. Moreover, exposure of the hinge increases as the opening size increases.